


Обними меня

by fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: После того как Баки Барнс обосновался в Башне, для полного счастья ему не хватало лишь простых человеческих объятий. И хотя он все еще не мог попросить об этом Стива, новые знакомые отлично справились с поставленной задачей.Стиву же все происходящее видится совсем в другом свете.Плюс, Мстителей ожидает ночь кинопросмотра, и выбор пал на «Сделку с дьяволом». Так, намек.





	Обними меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Hold Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015646) by [shanology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanology/pseuds/shanology). 



Баки Барнс не собирался становиться домашним питомцем – котиком – Мстителей. Да, он всегда был тактильным парнем; никакой грубости или неуважения – Стив надрал бы ему задницу, дотронься он до дамы без разрешения – но прикосновения всегда значили много. Когда он встречался с девушками, для него было вполне нормальным устроить ладонь у нее на спине, обнять за талию или просто подержать за руку. С другими парнями – особенно со Стивом – руки не опускались ниже плеч, а иногда дело ограничивалось хлопком по спине. Баки никогда не стеснялся объятий; он любил трогать и когда трогали его, словно получал дополнительную энергию через прикосновения.

С момента его возвращения прошло две недели – он провел их в Башне Мстителей, заново знакомясь с миром и адаптируясь к изменениям – и за это время не коснулся ни единой живой души. Конечно, одно долгое объятие все же состоялось – когда он появился на пороге бруклинской квартиры Стива, но тот практически сразу перетащил их в этот массивный фаллический символ, построенный Старком («лучше безопасность, меньше надоедливых СМИ»), и Баки обзавелся собственными апартаментами, большими по размеру, чем он или Стив видели в детстве. С тех пор Баки и начал подавать «руки прочь» сигналы, что – и он это знал – смущало Стива, причиняло ему боль, но что он мог с этим поделать? С первого же объятия Баки понял, что любое прикосновение Стива – это больше, чем он может сейчас вынести.

К его огромному изумлению, остальные Мстители приняли его практически немедленно: отчасти из уважения к Стиву, отчасти – потому что они действительно винили не его, а ГИДРу, под контролем которой он находился все эти годы. Он был так благодарен за это, что довольно быстро они вошли в ограниченный круг людей, которых он мог бы назвать друзьями. Но они все еще не были достаточно близки для того, чтобы касаться друг друга.

Как-то раз Баки сидел, попивая кофе, и наблюдал, как Наташа и Сэм спорят по поводу правильного способа приготовления яичницы. Конечно, в квартире каждого из них была небольшая кухня, но было что-то безумно милое в том, чтобы тусить и есть всем вместе на общей, как они обычно и делали. Сложно было сказать, кто именно подтянется к завтраку в конкретный день, но несколько человек приходило гарантированно, так что место быстро стало любимым и для Баки.

– Давай, Барнс, поддержи меня… ты же добавляешь к яйцам немного острого чеддера, просто чтобы блюдо стало поярче? – Сэм стоял рядом с Наташей, держа в руках пакет с натертым сыром, а та старательно игнорировала его, продолжая помешивать яйца на сковородке. Хотя, возможно, она не так уж его и игнорировала – как только он поднес пакет поближе, сразу получил удар острым локтем. Баки успел позавидовать этим случайным тактильным проявлениям их дружбы.

– Чем проще – тем лучше, Сэм. Во вкусе яичницы хорошо бы чувствовать вкус яиц. Не надо прятать все под сыром – видела я, что ты делаешь с макаронами. 

Сэм нацепил обиженный и оскорбленный вид, а затем махнул пакетом с сыром в сторону Баки:   
– Барнс? За что голосуешь?

Тот поднял руки, заранее капитулируя, отказываясь принимать в этом участие:  
– Когда дама готовит, я предпочитаю заткнуться и быть благодарным за все, что бы ни оказалось в моей тарелке.

Этими словами он заслужил одобрительную усмешку Наташи, которая чуть раньше уже дала понять, что готовит не потому что женщина, а потому что ни в грош не ставит кулинарные навыки Сэма. Схватив его за плечо, она подтолкнула его к холодильнику, ясно дав понять, куда он должен засунуть свой сыр, а затем легко хлопнула по заднице, прогоняя со своей территории. И, черт возьми, хотел бы Баки быть частью всего этого. Но он лишь отставил кофе и направился к ящику со столовыми приборами, чтобы сервировать стол к завтраку. Краем глаза он с легкой завистью наблюдал, как Сэм, доставая маффины из шкафчика, схватил Наташу за локоть, удерживая от столкновения, и как Наташа дернула Сэма за волосы, давая понять, что ему давно уже пора подстричься.

Проблема Баки была проста: он хотел прикосновений, они были ему необходимы. Все его воспоминания, как и воспоминания Зимнего Солдата, были с ним. Да, они были размыты, не в фокусе – словно фильм, который посмотрел пьяным. Тем не менее, он знал, как много времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-то касался его с заботой, теплом... да как угодно, кроме опытов, наказания или подготовки к очередному заданию. Жажда прикосновений уже почти достигла уровня чего-то жизненно необходимого – как дышать или пить, и он откуда-то знал, что именно этой малости ему и не хватает, чтобы окончательно стать собой. Стив сделал бы все, о чем бы он ни попросил, и именно поэтому Баки не мог просить. Так что он начал размышлять: как сделать так, чтобы один из новых друзей обнял его?

***  
Лучшей возможностью оказался вечер кино. Каждые понедельник и среду все, кто находился в Башне, собирались в огромном кинозале Старка, чтобы поболтать о фильмах, побросаться попкорном и вообще побыть кучкой придурков. Если бы мир знал, что из себя представляют Мстители во время просмотра кино, люди бы просто перепугались до мокрых штанов – потому что сейчас придурки не казались способными защитить даже себя. И, конечно, Баки обожал все это. Оно выглядело таким… нормальным: ни стрельбы, ни спасения, ни заданий или отчетов – просто люди, притворяющиеся совершенно обычными, собравшиеся посмотреть плохонький боевичок (если побеждала Наташа) или дрянную романтическую комедию (выбор Сэма).

Для своих целей Баки выбрал ночь кино по двум причинам. Во-первых, кинозал был заставлен огромными мягкими диванами, расставленными по типу амфитеатра. Обычно они размещались по трое на каждом, поэтому если он сядет рядом с кем-то, это не будет выглядеть странно. А во-вторых, Стив всегда опаздывал на это мероприятие – в те же дни он посещал госпитали для ветеранов. Так что Баки прикинул, что у него будет возможность провести время с выбранным партнером по обнимашкам до того, как Стив нарисуется и сможет помешать ему.

– Эй, Сэм, что будем смотреть сегодня? 

Была очередь Сэма выбирать фильм, так что Баки смог избежать разговоров и просто осмотреться. Для первого раза он решил выбрать Наташу, просто потому что она была женщиной. Да, ему рассказали, что теперь многое изменилось, что мужчины могут открыто вступать в любые отношения с другими мужчинами, но он все еще не был уверен, что парни из команды нормально отреагируют, если он попытается сблизиться с ними подобным образом. Пеппер всегда сидела рядом с Тони, поэтому Наташа казалась лучшим вариантом. Он понимал, что следует быть очень внимательным, ловким и осторожным, но одновременно почему-то был уверен, что с ней у него все получится. Немного прикосновений. Он и не думал, что ему нужно много, просто чуть-чуть, чтобы вспомнить, каким он был раньше – человеком, частью этого мира.

Баки тщательно спланировал время появления в кинозале: ему не хотелось выглядеть нарочитым, устраиваясь рядом с Нат, но при этом он не хотел, чтоб место рядом с ней уже было занято. 

Он выбирал газировку и сладости с ломящегося – стараниями Старка – сервировочного столика, когда Сэм произнес:   
– «Титаник». Парень, это грандиозно… величайшая любовная история всех времен. 

Баки подумал, что спрашивать тут глупо – он довольно долго не слышал вообще ни о каких фильмах, но все же задался вопросом, как кто-то вообще ухитрился сделать любовную историю из катастрофы с тонущим кораблем. Сэм, однако, заверил, что «ты будешь плакать как ребенок, а потом еще эта песня, чувак, эта песня… она просто разобьет тебе сердце» — звучало это совсем не как что-то, что было нужно Баки Потом он увидел, как Нат пересекла комнату и устроилась на диванчике во втором ряду. С независимым видом он последовал за ней и упал рядом – чуть ближе, чем обычно, но не вторгаясь в личное пространство.

– Ну… хм… привет, Нат. – Она приподняла бровь, и Баки начал лихорадочно думать, что бы еще сказать: – Сэм выбрал на сегодня «Титаник». 

Известие произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, и Наташа тут же накинулась на Сэма с упреками в том, что он выбирает «сопли, такие сладенькие, что их можно продавать как сироп», в то время как Баки успел мысленно обругать себя за то, что преподнес новость так… грубо. В былые времена Баки Барнс был профессионалом в таких вещах. Мог пригласить девчонку на танцы, и к концу вечера она сидела у него на коленях, совершенно уверенная, что это была _ее_ идея. Сейчас же он задавался вопросом, куда испарилась вся его ловкость? Видимо, туда же, куда и все остальное. Возможно, было бы легче, пытайся он на самом деле забраться Наташе под юбку – может, в процессе он вспомнил бы, как это делается, но ему не хотелось секса с кем бы то ни было. Господи, нет, он все еще не был готов. Он просто хотел почувствовать себя немного более… на своем месте в этом новом мире, где он так внезапно оказался. Просто посидеть рядом с ней, прикоснуться, почувствовать себя чуть менее одиноким. Более того, ему, наоборот, надо было постараться, чтобы она не подумала, будто он хочет увидеть ее голой – это принесло бы кучу проблем, а может, она просто откусила бы ему голову.

Тони и Пеппер появились, таща на буксире Клинта, и болтовня по поводу выбора Сэма стала еще оживленнее. 

– Нет, Сэм, только не опять, не после «Стальных Магнолий» и «Мулен Руж»!.. Это что, за то, что я отказался поставить ускоритель на твои крылья? Мстишь мне так, да? – жаловался Тони. 

Пеппер же аплодировала выбору, потому что ей, видимо, всегда очень нравился актер по имени Лео, и это окончательно выбесило Тони, так что он принялся бормотать что-то про новогоднюю вечеринку и «соревнование с чертовым Гэтсби».

Клинт прихватил пиво и добавил:   
– Тони просто не хочет провести всю следующую неделю, рыдая всякий раз, когда Сэм выбирает фильм, – чем заработал подзатыльник от Тони. 

Баки промолчал, ничего не зная про обсуждаемые фильмы, но получая удовольствие уже просто от того, что участвует во всем этом. Это очень напоминало время, которое он и Стив провели с Ревущими Коммандос. Он повернулся к Наташе и спросил:   
– Выбор Сэма и правда так плох?

Нат рассмеялась и потянулась за попкорном, огромную чашу с которым Клинт только что со стуком опустил на стол.   
– Плох неверное слово. Скорее уж дурацкий. Банальный. Сентиментальный. 

Она подмигнула ему, и Баки подумал что, может, Наташа любит все эти сладкие истории про любовь, но не собирается показывать это Сэму. Он прикинул, поможет ли ему достичь своей цели эта сентиментальная составляющая. Конечно, он надеялся, что да, потому что с его новообретенным отсутствием обаяния любая помощь не будет лишней.

Главное было проделать все незаметно: каждый раз, когда Баки наклонялся зачерпнуть попкорна, он придвигался немного ближе к Нат. Каждый раз скрещивая ноги или устраиваясь поудобнее, он опять-таки чуть сдвигался вправо. Совсем немного за раз, просто… слегка. Пока на экране Джек учил Роуз правильно плевать – парень подкатывал еще хуже, чем он сам – Баки подвинулся еще немного. Теперь он был так близко, что мог унюхать фруктовый аромат ее шампуня… всего пара сантиметров, еще чуть-чуть… И тут она пробормотала:   
– Барнс.

Их взгляды встретились, и, дьявол, с Наташей Романофф простой осторожности и незаметности явно было недостаточно. Ничто не ускользало от этой женщины, и ее приподнятая бровь ясно дала ему понять, что она знала о каждом его движении и просто ждала, как далеко он рискнет зайти. Видимо, умение объяснить что угодно кому угодно тоже было одним из тех навыков, которые он утратил, поэтому он смог только открыть рот, а потом закрыть его – и так несколько раз. Что он мог сказать? «Эй, мы едва друг друга знаем, но можно я вот тут свернусь калачиком рядом с тобой»? Единственное, что было хорошо – то, что они сидели на заднем ряду и других свидетелей его позора не оказалось.

Наташа с минуту смотрела на него, уделив особое внимание глазам, а он ждал приговора. Но затем ее лицо неожиданно смягчилось, словно она увидела то, чего не ожидала, и она… приподняла руку. Господи боже. Без сомнений, это выглядело, как приглашение уютно устроиться рядом – и, дьявол, он не собирался отказываться. Она как-то догадалась, что ему нужно, и предложила это.

Баки скользнул вниз, устроил голову на ее плече, прислонившись к ее боку – и это было все, чего он хотел. Он вдыхал ее аромат, впитывал ощущение ее руки на спине, и хотя он не желал ее – в том самом смысле – черт, он желал вот этого. Наконец он мог отпустить себя, перестать удерживать все это внутри, передать кому-то контроль. Всего на несколько минут, пообещал он себе. Он посидит так совсем немного, пока не заметили остальные, пока это не начало выглядеть странным…

***  
Стив, как обычно, на ночь кино опоздал. Он засиделся, обмениваясь историями об Италии с ветераном Второй Мировой, и просто не мог заставить себя прервать его на середине. Он предполагал, что пропустит час или сколько там они успеют посмотреть, но к этому он уже привык и обычно просто гуглил фильм в телефоне, чтобы понять, что происходит на экране. Однако он был рад, что Баки чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы приходить на ночь кино без него, и что команда так хорошо приняла его. Ведь при общении с самим Стивом Баки явно все еще чувствовал себя не в свое тарелке.

Прошло уже несколько недель, с тех пор как лучший друг вернулся, но почему-то казалось, что он все еще где-то далеко. Баки все помнил, он болтал и смеялся, вел себя так, словно все в порядке, но Баки, которого Стив знал раньше, не отстранялся осторожно при попытке положить ему руку на плечо. И вся команда знала, что Баки Барнс практически не спит. По ночам он бодрствовал: смотрел телек, зависал в интернете или прохаживался по другим этажам. Однажды Стив спросил Джарвиса, спал ли Баки вообще, и тот уверил его, что да, иногда, когда усталость брала свое, тот просто проваливался в сон на час-другой, где бы ни оказался. Очевидно, что-то с его другом было не так, но Баки не спешил делиться своими проблемами с ним. 

Стив на цыпочках зашел в кинозал и остановился, удивившись царящей тишине. На экране шел фильм – «Титаник», он видел его раньше, – но в зале не было шуток, попкорна, летающего в воздухе... никакого хаоса, обычно сопровождающего такие вечера. Да и вообще никто не смотрел фильм – все отвернулись от экрана, уставившись на… Наташу?

Он подошел поближе, пытаясь понять, что же произошло сегодня с Нат. Однажды он не похвалил ее новую прическу – не заметил – и она валяла его по полу на тренировках три дня подряд в качестве наказания. Однако причиной пристального внимания, оказалась не Наташа; это был Баки, который спал, уложив голову на ее колени. Нат нежно перебирала его волосы, а он обвил ее талию руками, словно живое одеяло. Стив был потрясен. Не столько тем, что Баки касался кого-то, сколько тем, что он спал. Глаза Баки были закрыты, на лице застыла безмятежность – и он выглядел совсем как много лет назад, в их бруклинской квартире, когда Стив бросал все, спеша зарисовать его вот таким вот спящим. Сердце пропустило удар от одного взгляда на эту идиллическую картину, но, с другой стороны, это же и давало надежду, что все равно или поздно придет в норму – чтобы ни значила эта «норма» для двоих, оказавшихся так далеко от дома без всякой надежды на возвращение.

Стив с трепетом посмотрел на Наташу и смог выдохнуть лишь одно слово:   
– Как? 

Она пожала плечами:   
– Он попытался устроиться ко мне поближе, так что я… просто позволила ему. И потом… – Она снова пожала плечами, свободной рукой указывая на спящего у нее на коленях. 

Стив лишь удивленно покачал головой. Может быть, для того чтобы Баки смог расслабиться, нужно было прикосновение женщины?

Тони явно исчерпал все запасы терпения и больше не мог молчать, так что затараторил с первого ряда, где обжимался с Пеппер:   
– Ой, ну вы только посмотрите, похоже, большим плохим убийцам иногда тоже нужны обнимашки. 

Сэм попытался его пнуть, но и сам не мог сдержать улыбки – было и правда забавно наблюдать, как смертельно опасный Зимний Солдат свернулся клубком на коленях у Наташи, словно спящий котенок. Они привыкли к Баки, считали его другом, но видеть его настолько уязвимым было чем-то совершенно иным. 

Во сне он выглядел так молодо и невинно, что Тони просто не мог сдержаться и не добавить:   
– Разве тебе не хочется потрепать за эти ввалившиеся щечки?

Стив не знал, как поступить: другу явно нужен был отдых, но оттого, что тот не обратился к нему, было тяжело. Все смотрели на него в ожидании реакции, поэтому он сделал единственное, что показалось приемлемым в подобной ситуации – устроился на диване в ногах Баки, взял попкорн и сделал вид, что целиком погружен в судьбу Джека и Роуз.

***  
Баки проснулся отдохнувшим, что ощущалось странно и непривычно. Оказалось, что он все еще в кинозале, и, дьявол, он что, заснул во время просмотра фильма? Он быстро сел, понимая, что телеэкран выключен, а комната пуста. Ну, почти пуста – на другом конце дивана сидел Стив с книгой в руках, но смотрел он при этом на Баки. На его лице застыло выражение, с которым он теперь не расставался. Баки прочистил горло, но не смог придумать, что сказать, смог лишь выдавить:   
– Что..? 

Стив захлопнул книгу, улыбнулся и объяснил:   
– Ты заснул во время просмотрела, и все решили, что лучше дать тебе отдохнуть. Но проснувшись в новом месте, ты мог растеряться, так что я, – Стив пожал плечами, – остался с тобой.

Баки глянул на время, понимая, что проспал почти четыре часа – с тех пор как вернулся, так много за раз он еще не спал. Он не помнил, как укладывался и кто накрыл его ноги мягким одеялом. Последнее, что он помнил… он посмотрел на Стива, пытаясь представить, что увидел его друг, войдя в кинозал.

Стив все понял и ответил ему с кривой улыбкой:   
– Ты использовал Нат как подушку. И это она после окончания фильма укрыла тебя одеялом.

И столько вопросов светилось в его глазах, столько приглашения поговорить, боли оттого, что он выбрал Нат, а не его, Стива, что Баки просто не мог начать этот разговор, не мог заставить себя это сделать. Вместо этого он потянулся и бросил одеяло на Стива. Не способный встретится с ним взглядом, Баки пробормотал:   
– Спасибо, что посидел со мной. Думаю, теперь самое время пойти продолжить в своей кровати.

И хотя они оба знали, что это ложь – вряд ли Баки сможет заснуть еще – Стив не остановил его. Он так и остался сидеть на диване, безмолвно наблюдая, как Баки выходит за дверь, разглаживая на коленях одеяло, еще хранившее тепло и запах его друга, и отчаянно желая, чтобы Баки все еще был рядом.

***  
Вечера «потискай Баки» быстро вошли в привычку. Как только Наташа садилась на диван, Баки сворачивался рядом и уже через десять минут после начала фильма сладко спал у нее на коленях. Потом наступил вечер, в который Нат отправилась на задание, и Баки замер в дверях, не зная, что делать. Сэм, заметив это, улыбнулся ему и подвинулся в угол дивана, на обычное Наташино место.

– Эй, приятель, – позвал он, – захватишь попкорн из микроволновки? 

Сэм приглашающе кивнул на пространство рядом с собой, поэтому, переложив попкорн в миску и густо посыпав его пармезаном – Сэм просто обожал его, – Баки с благодарностью воспользовался приглашением. Оказалось, что присутствие Наташи совершенно не обязательно, его устраивала близость любого из членов команды: рядом с ними он чувствовал себя в безопасности настолько, что защитные механизмы ослабевали и мог поспать.

Вскоре из желающих убаюкивать Баки образовалась очередь – было в этом что-то сродни пусть ненадолго, но побыть в роли хозяина очень свирепого котика. Баки устраивался головой на плече Клинта или на коленях Пеппер, позвол гладить волосы, пока не соскальзывал в сон. 

Однажды, когда был черед Пеппер, Тони ревниво спросил:   
– Если Сердитому Котику нужен кто-то, чтобы просто поспать на коленях, чего это он никогда меня не выбирает? 

Баки пожал плечами и в следующий раз заснул рядом с Железным Человеком. Брюс, вернувшийся после долгого путешествия по тропическим лесам, куда ездил в поисках новых ингредиентов, сильно удивился, увидев, как жуткий убийца сладко посапывает, распластавшись на чужих коленях. 

Он протянул руку, чтобы разбудить его, но именно Тони его остановил, покачав головой и прошептав:   
– Шш… пусть поспит. 

Они даже добавили еще один день, пятницу, в расписание кинопросмотров, когда обнаружили эту новую привычку Баки. Никто не дразнил его – никто вообще и слова не сказал, все просто приняли как факт, что ему это нужно, и постарались организовать все так, чтобы он это получил.

В последующие недели Баки успел пообниматься со всеми – со всеми, кроме Стива. К моменту его появления в кинозале, Баки всегда уже спал на чьих-то коленях, выглядя при этом невероятно милым, доверчивым и уязвимым. Всякий раз Стив оставался с ним, пока тот не просыпался, но Баки всегда стремглав выбегал из комнаты, всем своим видом показывая, что никаких объяснений давать не собирается. Наконец Стив изменил свое расписание так, чтобы прийти на ночь кино вовремя. 

Устроившись в углу, он спросил появившегося Баки:   
– Эй, Бак, можешь и мне прихватить «Доктора Пеппера»? 

Уловка была глупой, но она заставила Баки подойти ближе, и Стив своим видом дал понять, что будет очень рад соседству: одна рука на бортике дивана, все тело расслаблено. Баки вытащил газировку из холодильника, но передал ее через спинку дивана. Потупившись, он избегал смотреть Стиву в глаза, а после и вовсе устроился рядом с Тором.

И это стало последней каплей. Друг... если уж на то пошло, главный человек в жизни Стива столько, сколько тот себя помнил – вел себя как раньше ровно до того момента, пока дело не доходило до прикосновений. Даже если они случайно сталкивались в коридоре, Баки отстранялся – незаметно, но совершенно четко. Стив не представлял, что, черт возьми, он сделал, потому что Баки явно обожал спать, раскинувшись словно теплое одеяло, на коленях друзей – и только Стиву не позволялось даже присесть рядом. Баки искал то, в чем нуждался, не у него, а где-то на стороне. И это разбивало Стиву сердце.

***  
Когда в пятницу вечером Стив вновь проскользнул в кинозал, он оценил обстановку и понял, что не знает, чего хочет больше: поблагодарить друзей, накостылять им по шее или провалиться от смущения сквозь землю. Похоже, они заметили, что единственный, с кем Баки еще не посидел рядом – это Стив, поэтому добросердечные идиоты решили как-то помочь. Они распределились по диванам так, чтобы занять все доступные места – за исключением небольшого диванчика, по размерам как раз подходящего для двух взрослых мужчин, сидящих вплотную друг к другу. Стив решил воздержаться от комментариев и просто наслаждаться. Он благодарно улыбнулся Наташе, усаживаясь в углу дивана, оставляя хорошо заметное «место для Баки» рядом с собой.

– Что будем сегодня смотреть? – спросил Стив, и был сметен обычным хором стонов и жалоб. Тони – ну а кто же еще – притащил что-то под названием «Сделка с дьяволом».

– Это ужастик, Стив! Мы просили его найти комедию, а он выбрал что-то про ведьм и подростков! – ворчала Наташа. Несмотря на всю ее крутизну, она не была поклонницей фильмов ужасов, утверждая, что их собственная жизнь и без того достаточно кошмарна, чтобы смотреть на такое еще и в кино. Но Тони лишь смеялся до слез, пытаясь объяснить Пеппер что-то про «парня запугали до оргазма в раздевалке» или вроде того – Стив не был уверен, что расслышал правильно. 

Клинт покачал головой:   
– Нат, я смотрел это раньше… точно комедия. А речь маленькой мисс Маффет? Просто в цитатник. Да этим фильмом и ребенка не напугать.

Сэм достал телефон, чтобы проверить эту информацию на любимом сайте «триггеры страхов в кино» (https://www.phobiasatthemovies.com/), бормоча что-то про пауков, месть, ракетную установку и «чертового Тони». Стив лишь глянул на экран: актеры выглядели очень неплохо – фильм наверняка пользовался огромной популярностью у подростков-гомосексуалов, поэтому он решил, что сюжет там далеко не главное. Как раз подойдет, чтобы отвлечься от близости Баки.

Тот показался через несколько минут и тоже окинул комнату взглядом профессионала. Дальше он моментально развернулся и рванул за газировкой, и Стив понятия не имел, что он там себе надумал. С банкой в руке и бесстрастной маской на лице Баки двинулся в направлении Стива, поставил напиток на стол и, пройдя еще немного, опустился на пол у ног Наташи. В комнате стало так тихо, что Стив практически услышал коллективное: «Что за блядская хрень»?

Вот теперь было слишком. Баки прошел через ад, Стив даже представить не мог, насколько тяжело он все это пережил, но он, в свою очередь, тоже сделал все, что только в человеческих силах.Происходившее выходило за любые границы разумного.

Стив встал – чтобы ни происходило, Баки прямо сейчас объяснит ему, в чем дело, и они вместе постараются это исправить. Добравшись до Баки, Стив навис над ним, в глазах застыл гнев и непонимание. До Баки, видимо все-таки разглядевшего что-то в его лице, дошло, что палку он перегнул и объяснений не избежать. Опустив голову и стараясь не встречаться со Стивом глазами, он поднялся на ноги. Стив, резко развернувшись, направился к двери, краем глаза отмечая, что Баки идет за ним. Это дало Стиву надежду, что, может быть, не все еще потеряно.

 

***  
Башня была такой огромной, что даже Баки не раз здесь терялся. Если бы не Джарвис, в любой момент готовый прийти на помощь и направить в нужное место, он бы, наверное, часами блуждал по всем этим «площадка четыре, южная сторона, сектор А» или как там Тони это поназывал. Он узнал дорогу в квартиру Стива – он не был там ни разу, всеми правдами и неправдами стараясь встречаться со Стивом только в общих комнатах – но не запомнить место не мог.

Стив молчал всю дорогу. Даже когда они оказались в гостиной, он просто смотрел. Каждое его движение кричало о боли, гневе, о том, как он растерян. Баки было стыдно, ведь ответственность за все это целиком лежала на нем. Он наслаждался близостью с другими людьми, с друзьями, всю неделю ждал часов, когда сможет получать и дарить прикосновения, но никогда не задумывался о том, какую боль это может причинить Стиву. 

Наконец, Стив посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и спросил обо всем одним словом:   
– Почему, Бак?

Баки не знал, как ответить. Он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы садиться, поэтому прислонился к стене рядом с дверью и попытался собрать разрозненные слова в фразу:   
– Стив, я… – начал было он, но вот что говорить дальше, придумать не мог, будь проклято его новообретенное косноязычие. Каким образом ГИДРе удалось выморозить из него все чертово обаяние? Известный своей сладкоречивостью Баки Барнс теперь не мог даже извиниться перед лучшим другом. Он запустил пятерню в волосы, сервоприводы руки мягко вторили выдоху, с которым он собирался с силами для еще одной попытки.

Стив, который бесцельно бродил по комнате, замедлился и сунул руки в карманы штанов. Выражение его лица поменялось с разгневанного на обеспокоенное. 

– Что случилось, Бак? Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всем. 

Он протянул руку в попытке положить ее Баки на плечо, но одернул сам себя и с явным усилием отстранился. Да черт же побери, последнее, чего Баки планировал добиться своим поведением – заставить Стива чувствовать себя вот так, но что он мог сказать?

Он закрыл глаза. Почему-то говорить, не глядя в взволнованные голубые глаза Стива, было проще. 

– Слушай, прости меня, Стив. Знаю, я… расстроил тебя… я не хотел. Просто мне нужно… – Он запнулся, он просто не мог этого объяснить. – Не важно, ладно? Я просто прекращу все это. Буду сидеть один. Давай просто пойдем обратно и посидим вместе со всеми? – Затем он открыл глаза и добавил: – Пожалуйста.

Он не мог понять, о чем думает Стив. Вроде все было так очевидно, но Баки и представить не мог, как Стив все это воспримет. Наконец тот сказал:   
– Это потому что я сделал что-то не так? В смысле, очевидно же, что тебе надо… ты хочешь объятий, прикосновений, тебе хорошо, когда кто-то… не важно, кто, рядом с тобой. Любой. Но только не я, а ведь ты знаешь, что я все для тебя сделаю. Вообще все, Бак. Что угодно. – Стив смотрел на него, глазами умоляя об объяснении.

Баки покачал головой – он не мог позволить Стиву думать, что тот сделал что-то не так, поэтому следовало быть честным, даже если это последнее, чего ему хотелось бы. 

– В этом и есть основная трудность. Знаю, что сделаешь. Если я приду с такой просьбой к Наташе или к Сэму, и они не захотят – они скажут мне. Пошлют меня. Но ты… Дьявол, Стив, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. Ты не должен, но я тебя знаю. Да даже раньше… – Он остановился, потому что ну как про такое говорить? – Даже до того как... до всего этого... я знал, что ты дашь мне все, о чем бы я ни попросил. В твоей голове я почему-то всегда на чертовом пьедестале. И именно поэтому я не могу просить тебя. Ведь ты дашь мне это – неважно, хочешь сам или нет. – Он умоляюще посмотрел на Стива, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот понял.

Выражение на лице Стива снова сменилось с беспокойства на гнев: вот и он – Капитан-В-Ярости:   
– Серьезно, Бак? Ты сейчас вообще о чем? Ты не позволяешь мне обнимать тебя, не позволяешь, блин, быть рядом, – вот теперь Баки был удивлен, потому что ругань всегда была его прерогативой, а не Стива, – да ты шарахаешься от меня, стоит нам случайно столкнуться в коридоре – и все потому, что думаешь, будто я этого не хочу?   
Стив снова забегал кругами, взволнованный сильнее, чем Баки когда-либо видел. Пробежавшись по комнате еще пару раз, он замер перед ним и заговорил тихим, четким, хорошо поставленным голосом, словно его разорвало бы, не удерживай он так отчаянно все чувства внутри:   
– Ты на самом деле веришь, что все, что я делаю для тебя, я делаю только потому, что чувствую вину, или долг, или что ты там еще себе не напридумывал вместо того, чтобы спросить меня? Должно быть, я просто дерьмовый друг, раз ты думаешь, что я не захочу дать тебе что угодно просто потому что люблю тебя, идиот. Какая, к дьяволу, вина? Я люблю тебя, люблю с тех пор, как мы были детьми. Какие тебе нужны доказательства? Слова? Действия?.. 

Он схватил Баки за плечи и прижал к себе так крепко, что тот внезапно ощутил его... заинтересованность. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Стив все еще смотрел ему в глаза – и Баки увидел, как меняется выражение его лица, когда до Стива дошло, что он только что натворил. Баки в жизни не видел такого ужаса и отчаяния на лице другого человека – а это о многом говорило, в конце концов, он когда-то был Зимним Солдатом. Стив отшатнулся, словно Баки обратился в факел, и сделал шаг назад, вскидывая руки так, будто на него навели пистолет.

– Черт, – тихо выругался он, и это был второй раз за вечер. – Прости, Бак… Мне не следовало… черт. – А вот и третий, надо не забыть пометить этот день в календаре.

Но прямо сейчас Баки просто смотрел, как лучший друг выскочил на балкон и схватился за перила. С напряженными плечами и понурой головой он выглядел так, словно кто-то сказал ему, что союзники проиграли Германии во Второй мировой.

Баки все еще не мог сообразить, что же только что произошло. Случившееся настолько не укладывалось в его ожидания от этого вечера, что на мгновение ему показалось, будто он заснул в кинозале и все это просто странный сон. Он справится, он обязательно все это разгребет – потому что они оба, кажется, оказались самыми большими идиотами во вселенной.

***  
Стив все еще стоял, вцепившись в перила, когда сзади осторожно подошел Баки и устроил руки по обеим сторонам от него. Плечи Стива напряглись сильнее, и он глубоко вздохнул – но промолчал, явно ожидая хоть какой-то реакции от Баки на свое признание. Баки наклонился вперед, лбом касаясь его спины, и пробормотал так тихо, что Стив переспросил:   
– Что? Не расслышал тебя.

Баки поднял голову: вот оно, то самое время продемонстрировать хоть что-то из очарования, которым он когда-то славился. Надеясь,что не погубит все окончательно, он прокашлялся и повторил:   
– Всегда. Я сказал – всегда. 

Глубоко вдохнув, он пояснил:   
– Всегда хотел тебя. С первой минуты, как сообразил, зачем еще мне член, я хотел сделать это с тобой. Когда мы были детьми и когда стали взрослыми, до сыворотки и после – всегда. 

Стив повернулся к нему, все еще запертый в кольце рук Баки, и откинулся на перила балкона с… надеждой?.. во взгляде.

– Я не касался тебя, потому что хотел большего, чем ты мог бы мне дать. Когда я вернулся, и ты обнял меня, я понял, что дружеских прикосновений будет мало, что я начну давить, желая получить все больше и больше. В моей голове – десятилетия воспоминаний без тебя, Стив, и теперь, когда благодаря какому-то извороту времени или Бога, Эрскина или ГИДРы, мы наконец-то снова вместе, все, на что меня хватило – не повиснуть на тебе прямо там, на чертовом пороге. И я не мог, – он подозревал, что сейчас снова выведет Стива из себя, – не мог, потому что боялся, что ты просто позволишь мне, что бы я ни захотел. Дашь мне это из чувства вины или долга, а не потому, что тебе это тоже нужно. 

Он был прав, Стив разозлился, но тон его голоса оставался сдержанным:   
– Ты мог спросить, Бак. Мог спросить, чего я хочу, вместо того чтобы избегать меня и выпрашивать у каждого чертового жильца чертовой Башни необходимые тебе тепло и ласку, словно бродячий – и смертельно опасный – кот. Все это ты мог получить от меня.

Баки сглотнул – потому что Стив был прав, и сейчас ему предстояло сказать самую пугающую вещь из всех, что он когда-либо говорил. 

– Я спрашиваю сейчас. Чего ты хочешь, Стив? – Наконец он смог поднять глаза, но выражение лица Стива по-прежнему было нечитаемым, поэтому Баки понятия не имел, о чем его лучший друг – его первая и единственная настоящая любовь – думает прямо сейчас.

Стив не сказал ни слова. Вместо этого он оттолкнулся от перил, качнулся вперед и притянул Баки рукой за шею. Он опускал голову медленно, явно давая Баки время отступить или выразить несогласие, но, дьявол, именно этого Баки и хотел прямо сейчас. Наконец-то Стив касался его, и это было гораздо лучше, значило гораздо больше, чем любые обнимашки с остальными. Не просто комфорт, безопасность или единение, он словно оказался дома. Господи, да, после всех этих лет ожидания, отрицания и нежелания принять очевидное губы Стива наконец коснулись его губ.

Поцелуй получился мягким и осторожным, словно Стив не был уверен, что это то, чего от него ждут, поэтому Баки поспешил ответить, давая понять, что да, он тоже этого хочет. Он потянул Стива на себя, углубляя поцелуй и гадая, целовал ли Стив кого-то еще? Он хотел бы узнать, но для вопроса пришлось бы прерваться, а он был уверен, что, черт возьми, нет такой силы, которая сейчас смогла бы заставить его это сделать. Каким бы ни был ответ, у Стива определенно было не так уж много практики, поэтому Баки аккуратно направлял его: мягкое прикосновение языка к нижней губе заставило Стива задохнуться, а когда Баки оказался внутри, черт, это было даже лучше, чем он представлял.

Баки быстро перехватил контроль, толкая Стива обратно к перилам балкона, прижимаясь к нему так плотно, как только возможно, зарываясь руками в его волосы и целуя до беспамятства. Его язык скользил в рот Стива снова и снова, пробуя и исследуя все, до чего мог дотянуться и, черт побери, как же долго он этого хотел. Стив быстро разобрался, что делать и, скользнув обеими ладонями по бокам Баки, положил их на его задницу, прижимая еще сильнее, так, что тот почувствовал как их возбужденные члены касаются друг друга через одежду. Баки двинул пару раз бедрами, низко застонав от ошеломительного ощущения, и он так отчаянно этого хотел, что… дьявол. Он должен сделать это. Стив, наверное, убьет его, промедление, скорее всего, тоже, но… он обязан спросить.

Баки медленно разорвал поцелуй, отстраняясь и отступая назад, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза:   
– Это так… невероятно… – И это было преуменьшением века. – Но ты так и не ответил на вопрос. Чего ты хочешь, Стив? Как далеко ты готов позволить этому зайти? – Он увидел, как Стив хмурится, но сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя продолжать: – Мне нужно знать, понимаешь? Нужно быть уверенным, что я не заставляю тебя делать то, к чему ты пока не готов. Если вообще будешь. 

И да, он больше не был тем ловким и обаятельным парнем, который мог окрутить любого, но он задал вопрос, и Стив по крайней мере не выглядел настолько сердитым, как он опасался.

Стив вздохнул и начал осторожно разминать плечи Баки:   
– Я хочу этого, Бак. Я провел всю свою жизнь, наблюдая за тобой, страстно желая оказаться на месте каждой из женщин, что касались тебя. А когда ты вернулся, мы будто получили второй шанс, будто все может быть иначе. Но потом оказалось, что ты не хочешь меня, ничего от меня… – Он замолчал и покачал головой, а затем взял Баки за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. – Я хочу этого. Всего. Чем бы ты ни был готов поделиться со мной. Я никогда не… ни с кем. – И ничего себе, Капитан Америка покраснел как первоклашка, а член Баки оказался, крайне заинтересован тем, что он будет первым. – Но я хочу разделить это с тобой. Все, чему ты захочешь научить меня или сделать со мной, просто… только с тобой, понимаешь?

Это было все, что Баки было нужно, раз и навсегда, эта уверенность, что он не одинок в своих желаниях. И, дьявол, он будет у Стива первым, научит его всему, что знает сам – он не понимал, почему эта мысль так возбуждает, но так оно и было – просто сделает это для Стива. Баки сгреб его за волосы, притягивая в поцелуй, и это было даже круче, чем в первый раз, потому что теперь он знал, что дальше, и не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Стив прижался плотнее, и казалось, что они никогда не перестанут целоваться – а следовало бы поскорее убраться с насквозь продуваемого балкона и раздеть уже своего парня.

Баки попятился, пытаясь затащить Стива в комнату, не разрывая при этом поцелуя, и они оба рассмеялись, потому что это было так чертовски нелепо. После того как они целую вечность не касались друг друга, ни один из них не мог остановиться, даже чтобы просто войти внутрь. 

Стив подхватил его за бедра, приподнимая, и Баки прервал поцелуй, только чтобы проворчать:   
– Самый сильный тут выискался, да, суперсолдат? – перед тем как склониться к нему, скользнув языком глубоко в Стивов рот. Но на самом деле он не был зол, и позволил отнести себя в гостиную, расстегнуть и стащить рубашку.

***  
Стиву явно не хватало опыта, но он вполне успешно заменил его энтузиазмом и старанием, с которым гладил грудь, спину, руки Баки, трогая и исследуя, и это было так чертовски приятно. Именно это сводило Баки с ума, даже больше, чем обнимашки, больше, чем ощущение безопасности – быть с тем, кто касается его с такой любовью. Удивление, благоговение, отражавшееся в глазах Стива, пока он изучал тело Баки, было именно тем, в чем Баки так нуждался, даже не понимая этого. Стив безо всякого стеснения касался его металлической руки, и хотя Баки не чувствовал ею так же хорошо, как живой, ему было важно, что Стив принял ее, принял и любил каждую его часть, даже ту, которая и живой-то не была.

Он стащил рубашку Стива через голову, отметив, как дрожат руки, и наконец коснулся его. Он ждал дольше, чем некоторые живут, и теперь не спешил, изучая каждую впадину и изгиб. Баки так отчаянно хотел оказаться внутри Стива – он едва мог дышать, сжигаемый желанием – но он желал этого слишком долго и теперь решил не спешить. Живыми пальцами он легко погладил соски Стива, и тот, опустив руки на кровать, откинул голову, закрыл глаза и тихо застонал. Баки повторил движение, теперь уже другой рукой, добившись резкого стона. 

Баки быстро глянул на Стива, но на его лице было лишь чистое удовольствие, а в стоне не прозвучало ни следа отвращения:   
– Боже, Бак…

Это происходило, на самом деле происходило, и когда Баки наклонился, прикусывая и вылизывая его шею, руки Стива легли ему на голову – не направляя, а лаская, словно Стив гладил его, как кошку. Баки вжимался в эти руки, погружаясь в касания, крутил головой и наслаждался ощущением пальцев Стива, играющих его волосами. Он медленно спускался по груди Стива, целуя каждый стальной мускул, замер, вылизывая один из сосков. Стива выгнуло, а Баки рассмеялся, прежде чем продолжить вылизывать и посасывать так, что руки в его волосах задрожали и Стив издал тихий, протяжный стон.

Баки оторвался от него и, усмехнувшись, спросил:   
– Что, нравится? 

Он высунул язык, дразнясь, словно кот, и Стив, зарычав, усилил хватку в волосах, пригибая его голову туда, где ей сейчас было самое место. Баки усмехнулся, но не сопротивляться не стал, легко касаясь языком одного соска, сжимая другой пальцами. В этот раз Стив простонал его имя, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы послать волну дрожи прямиком к уже крепко стоящему члену Баки.

Не спешить, конечно, было отличной идеей, но нужно было что-то делать с тем, что они стояли посреди гостиной, а Баки отчаянно хотел раздеть их обоих как можно скорее. Он запустил пальцы за пояс штанов Стива и потащил его к двери, которая в его собственной квартире вела бы в спальню. Однако у Стива это оказалось гардеробной, о чем Баки догадался только на полпути. 

Стив нервно рассмеялся:   
– Да ладно, Бак? Всего пять минут как вышел из шкафа, и уже собрался обратно? 

Баки достаточно глубоко изучил данную тему (похоже, на что-то он все таки надеялся) в интернете,чтобы понять шутку, поэтому тоже рассмеялся.

И удивительным образом это помогло. Смех сгладил напряжение и отчаянное желание получить Стива любым возможным способом прямо сейчас. Он снова мог дышать, напоминая себе, что никто больше не заберет у него это – у них столько времени, сколько они сами пожелают. 

Баки привалился к Стиву, устраивая голову на его груди, и спросил:   
– Пошли в кровать, а? 

Стив поцеловал его в макушку и, скользнув пальцами по металлической руке, осторожно потянул к двери на другой стороне комнаты.

***  
Первое, что сделал Баки, как только они оказались в спальне – стащил со Стива штаны. Он и раньше видел его обнаженным, много раз, до и после сыворотки – невозможно пройти вместе сквозь войну и сохранить личные границы. Но сейчас все было иначе, потому что он знал, что имеет право рассматривать все, что пожелает, без страха быть пойманным. Коснуться увиденного. Он стянул его штаны вместе с трусами, c легкостью опрокидывая Стива на кровать. И целую минуту после этого был способен только смотреть. Он медленно облизал губы и словно со стороны услышал низкий стон, который издал сам, потому что, дьявол... каждый сантиметр потрясающего мускулистого тела Стива был чистым совершенством.

К тому времени, когда взгляд его добрался до лица Стива, бедный парень стал совершенно пунцовым, и Баки напомнил себе, что для того все это впервые. Он был первым любовником Стива, и ему нужно было чертовски постараться не забывать об этом. Он вытянулся рядом, прижимаясь к Стиву сбоку и устраивая руку на этом идеальном прессе. 

– Еще не передумал?

Стив покачал головой и добавил:   
– Было бы легче, если бы голым тут был не только я. 

Баки усмехнулся и поднялся, быстро стянул с себя штаны с трусами и швырнул их на пол к остальной одежде. И, господи боже, этот парень так смотрел на него, что Баки мог бы кончить прямо тут, немедленно. Стив пожирал его глазами, как самый вкусный на свете десерт, словно не мог дождаться, чтобы съесть его. Когда его взгляд достиг члена Баки – и остановился на нем – Баки не смог сдержаться и, обхватив себя рукой, сделал несколько медленных, плавных движений. Теперь Стив облизывал губы и глубоко дышал, а потом Баки увидел, как член Стива дергается в такт каждому медленному движению руки Баки. Они заводили друг друга так быстро, так сильно, даже не касаясь при этом – как же, черт возьми, это будет ощущаться, когда дело дойдет до чего-то серьезного?

Пришло время об этом узнать. Баки лег на кровать, снова вытянувшись рядом со Стивом. На этот раз он не стал класть руку ему на живот, а потянулся прямиком к члену. Не отрывая взгляда от лица Стива, он осторожно обхватил его и начал поглаживать – легко, медленно, ощущая каждый сантиметр кожи, которой так долго хотел коснуться. Стив зажмурился, закусил губу и сдавленно застонал, а затем снова покраснел. Да, он сказал, что у него нет опыта, но… на самом ли деле ли это так?

– Ты делал это раньше? С кем-то еще? 

Не то чтобы Баки беспокоился об этом... хотя да, беспокоился – должен же он знать, как далеко Стив зашел. 

Тот так и не открыл глаз, но румянец стал ярче, а дыхание более прерывистым:   
– Нет, просто… целовался. И все. Только целовался. 

И, дьявол, Баки и мечтать о таком не мог: он смотрел, как его рука скользит вверх и вниз, и думал, что только его рука делала это. За исключением, конечно, собственной руки Стива. Он тоже застонал, и Стив, удивленный, открыл глаза.

– Это невероятно возбуждает, Стив. Знать, что я единственный, кто вот так касался тебя. Не то чтобы это было важно, просто… да. Для меня важно. Знать, что я первый, кто подарит тебе эти ощущения. 

Баки не мог перестать смотреть на член Стива, наблюдать, как пальцы охватывают тяжелую плоть, гладят, сжимают и потирают так, что на головке выступает капля смазки. Потрясенный, он не мог сказать ни слова.

– Знаешь, раньше я гадал, кто же будет у тебя первым. Когда уже какая-нибудь дамочка посмотрит на тебя, увидит все то, что вижу и желаю я, и приберет тебя к рукам. Иногда я фантазировал, что делаю это сам – убедившись, что ты понимаешь, на что идешь. Я так хотел спросить тебя… особенно когда меня отправляли на фронт. Но я просто… – Баки замолчал, подбирая слова – он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало жалобно; он и так сказал о том довоенном времени больше, чем за все время после пробуждения, даже бруклинский акцент зазвучал в его голосе более ясно – но он должен был объяснить. Стив заслуживал этого понимания. – Я думал об этом каждую ночь, лежа в постели в одной с тобой комнате. Каждый раз, когда я дрочил, я думал об этом. Прикоснуться к тебе. Каждый раз, когда я был с кем-то, я представлял, что они – это ты. Каждый чертов раз.

Стив взял Баки за запястье, убирая его руку от своего члена, и Баки посмотрел на него с удивлением. Но Стив схватил его за плечи и подтянул так, что теперь Баки лежал на нем и, господи, он и мечтать о таком не мог. Теперь, когда они были практически равны по силе и пропорциям, все казалось настолько правильным и идеальным, что член Стива, прижатый к члену Баки, ощущался чем-то запредельным, словно это было одной из его чертовых фантазий. Он застонал, низко и протяжно, и тогда Стив поцеловал его.

– Господи, Бак, наконец-то. Не представляешь, сколько ночей провел я, думая о тебе. Ты вечно был с женщинами, и мне казалось, что у меня нет ни единого шанса. Я даже не мог тебе признаться – боялся, что ты оттолкнешь меня, и я навсегда тебя потеряю. Но каждая моя фантазия была о тебе. Даже после сыворотки, в том туре, когда все дамочки желали Капитана Америку, это не имело никакого значения, потому что они не были тобой… А потом, когда тебя не стало… – Стив глубоко вдохнул, заталкивая это воспоминание как можно глубже. – И когда я проснулся здесь, все остальные по-прежнему были неважными. Хотя в этом столетии каждый может быть с кем пожелает, единственным, с кем хотел быть я, оставался ты, так что я просто… не мог. – Он замер, посерьезнев, обеими руками обхватывая лицо Баки и глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Словно какая-то часть меня знала. Знала, что ты где-то тут, и я просто… ждал. Ждал до тех пор, пока смогу быть с тобой.

Глядя в сияющие голубые глаза Стива, Бака почувствовал, что нужный момент настал. Не отводя взгляда, он склонился к губам Стива и прижался к ним мягким поцелуем:   
– Я люблю тебя. Всегда любил. Всегда буду любить. Не важно, в каком столетии. 

Лицо Стива осветила улыбка, веки его сомкнулись, и он крепко обнял Баки, а затем потянул его, перекатываясь так, чтобы оказаться сверху.

Он целовал его лицо, снова и снова, смеясь и заявляя:   
– Я тоже люблю тебя. Я ждал всю свою чертову жизнь, чтобы услышать это от тебя. Я люблю тебя, Бак. 

И да, этот день точно заслужил быть помечен в календаре как день, когда Капитан Америка потерял контроль над своим лексиконом, но прямо сейчас это не имело никакого значения: в одно мгновение все стало из серьезного забавным, а потом чертовски возбуждающим. Внезапно Стив потерся бедрами о его бедра, и Баки обвил ногами его задницу, притираясь сильнее, их члены заскользили друг о друга, и смех как-то разом превратился в прерывистое дыхание и стоны.

Баки решил вернуть контроль, перекатываясь в первоначальную позицию – Стив на спине, Баки сверху. Он лизнул ладонь и обхватил член Стива, на этот раз двигая рукой быстро и уверенно, пока бедра Стива не толкнулись вверх и он не выгнулся, бормоча:   
– Бак… О Боже… это так… да… не останавливайся.

Но, дьявол, им следовало остановиться, потому что...

– Стив, у тебя есть… Я такого не планировал, а просто так со смазкой в кармане не разгуливаю. 

Стив рассмеялся:   
– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Это здание было построено и обставлено Тони Старком. Ты что, не заглядывал в шкафчик в ванной? Думаешь, он не набил бы каждую квартиру всем, что только может пригодиться для секса? Серьезно, проверь компьютер – закладки забиты линками на порносайты. 

Стив встал и скрылся в ванной, быстро вернувшись со смазкой и коробкой презервативов. Он вопросительно потряс последней и спросил:   
– Нам оно надо?

Но Баки покачал головой: они оба прошли через достаточное количество медицинских обследований, чтобы быть уверенными в чем угодно, и он не хотел даже такого тонкого барьера между собой и Стивом.

Устраиваясь на кровати, Стив протянул ему смазку, с любопытством его разглядывая:   
– Бак, из-за всех твоих дамочек я никогда раньше и подумать не мог, но ты когда-нибудь… с парнями?

И вот и наступила очередь Баки покраснеть, медленно кивая:  
– Да, я просто… пытался понять, понимаешь? Хотел я именно тебя или просто женщины – это не мое. И да, было неплохо, но проблема оставалась той же: все, о чем я мог думать – только ты. – Баки нервно сглотнул. – Тебя это напрягает?

Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой:   
– Конечно, нет. Я даже немного рад, что хоть кто-то из нас будет знать, что делать. – Он снова лег на спину и притянул Баки ближе. – Ты главный – в этот раз. 

Ух-ты, а вот это уже интересно - значит, Стив рассматривает и другие возможности! Но прямо сейчас Баки сосредоточился на Стиве, целуя того до потери сознания, а потом потянулся за смазкой. Как бы потом все ни обернулось, он хотел быть абсолютно уверен, что в свой первый раз Стив получит все то, чего совершенно точно заслуживает. Лизнув ладонь, он снова начал гладить член Стива, быстро добившись стонов удовольствия.

В следующей части он был немного менее уверен – он доходил до нее всего пару раз, но собирался проделать все медленно и осторожно, пристально наблюдая за реакцией Стива. Убрав руку с члена, он добавил еще смазки и осторожно погладил маленькую тугую дырку. Стив застонал, раздвигая ноги шире, позволяя Баки действовать свободнее, и тот мягко просунул один палец вовнутрь. Стив с шумом втянул воздух, но на лице его все еще отражалось удовольствие, а не боль. Медленно и осторожно Баки начал двигаться внутрь и наружу, слегка надавливая и находя ритм, который вскоре заставил Стива двигать бедрами ему навстречу. Баки правильно его понял и добавил второй палец, отчего Стив выдохнул ряд проклятий, которые заставили бы его покраснеть, понимай он, что говорит. 

– Пока все хорошо? Говори со мной, – пробормотал Баки. Он хотел, чтобы Стиву было настолько приятно, настолько это вообще возможно, а значит он должен был знать, что тот чувствует.

Стив лишь несколько раз кивнул, за затем зашептал, задыхаясь:   
– Только не останавливайся, Бак… только посмей остановиться... 

И Баки не посмел. Вместо этого он добавил третий палец, и на этот раз Стив практически зарычал, низко и утробно, что разом выбило все пробки в нервной системе Баки. То, что Стив Роджерс мог издавать подобные звуки, а Баки – тот человек, который заставил его сделать это, было круче любых фантазий, когда-либо приходивших ему в голову.

Он больше не мог ждать и надеялся, что Стив тоже:   
– Ты готов? Можем начинать? 

Стив открыл глаза – он выглядел совершенно потерявшимся в ощущениях, – а затем ответил:   
– Я готов с первого раза, когда подсмотрел, как ты дрочишь, думая, что я сплю. 

И это было именно то, что Баки необходимо было услышать. Член его буквально прижался к животу, а сам он лихорадочно зашарил в поисках смазки. Стив нашел ее первым, смазал пальцы, плотно обхватил член Баки. Черт, почему они не сделали это раньше? Почему он даже не думал о том, что Стив может быть таким? Стив касался его слегка неуверенно, но, судя по тяжелому дыханию Баки и тому, что он позабыл двигать пальцами внутри Стива, все делал правильно. Стив ласкал его быстро и жестко, очевидно, запомнив в те ночи, когда он якобы спал, как именно Баки любит больше всего. 

– Черт, Стив, остановись, или я… – прошипел Баки. 

Стив рассмеялся и разжал кулак, крайне довольный собой. Баки опустился меж раздвинутых его ног, приставил член, толкнулся сквозь тугое кольцо мышц, так, как всегда хотел. Он двигался отчаянно медленно, не спуская глаз с лица Стива, но все, что он видел – чистое удовольствие, а Стив был таким тугим вокруг него, так обнимал его, и это было похоже на возвращение домой. То, чего он желал всю жизнь, и даже не мечтал получить – но вот он тут, с единственным человеком, которого любил в своей жизни, единственного, кого будет любить – и это было потрясающе. Вероятно, благодаря его чертову везенью ему удалось двинуться правильным образом и попасть именно в нужное место, вырывая у Стива потрясенный стон. Баки запомнил угол и глубину проникновения и повторил… и еще раз… и так до тех пор, пока Стив не схватил его за плечи и не начал выкрикивать его имя снова и снова:   
– Бак… Бак… БАКИ… 

Затем Стив схватил его за руку – металлическую – и обернул вокруг своего члена.   
– Пожалуйста, Бак… я так близко… 

Баки стоило огромных трудов не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что очевидно было, что Стив на самом деле совершенно не парился по поводу его руки, и это, наверное, было самой потрясающей и возбуждающей вещью в целом мире. Поэтому он нежно обхватил уже смазанный член Стива этой рукой и начал поглаживать в том же ритме, в котором двигался сам, постепенно ускоряясь.

Стив сказал правду – он был очень близок, потребовалось всего пять движений, прежде чем он кончил, хрипло выкрикнув имя Баки. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы и Баки захлестнуло оргазмом: он провел так много ночей, воображая, как Стив кончает с его именем на губах, а его сперма заливает живот и грудь – и вот теперь он получил визуальное воплощение своей мечты… С рычанием, Баки толкнулся еще раз и просто потерялся в ощущениях: контроль над собой и способность связно мыслить покинули его, и все, что осталось – лишь Стив, наконец лишь он один.

Через какое-то время он понял, что лежит, раскинувшись, на груди Стива, и просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не пробормотать:   
– Давайте поприветствуем Капитана Америку! 

Стив рассмеялся и хлопнул его по заднице, заставив член Баки дернуться глубоко внутри его тела, и по выражению лица Стива он понял, что для него это так же неожиданно. Баки осторожно выскользнул из него, устраиваясь рядом, и Стив повернулся к нему лицом.

Взяв Баки за подбородок, Стив мягко поцеловал его в губы:   
– Я люблю тебя, Бак. Очень люблю. И с сегодняшнего дня ты будешь спать только на моих коленях во время кинопросмотров, понял? 

Баки рассмеялся и кивнул. Ни с кем из живущих не хотел он объятий больше, чем со Стивом – и начать планировал прямо сейчас. Он обернулся вокруг него и всего через несколько минут сладко спал, абсолютно уверенный, что рядом со Стивом никакие кошмары ему не страшны. 

 

Конец


End file.
